


【轰爆】碰触禁止

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: TDBK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy
Summary: 成年职英恋人设定。pwp。无插入，攻方第一人称注意，乳交注意，不科学的胸部描写注意。
Kudos: 61





	【轰爆】碰触禁止

我知道，爆豪很讨厌被触碰乳首。准确来说，锁骨以下肚腹以上，他都很讨厌。  
离开事务所以后，如果没有再接收到敌人袭击的相关讯息，我一般是直接回家。英雄没有上下班的概念，一年三百六十五天八千七百六十个小时，都在加班状态。所幸，英雄社会结构逐渐成熟，犯罪率下降，正常情况下我和爆豪的作息都与普通白领别无二致。  
但两个人清醒着独处的时间还是低于情侣沟通感情的正常需求。大多数情况都在睡觉休憩，准备英雄活动。  
所以，很久没有h了。  
如果爆豪在家的话。我用钥匙拧开家门的锁，想。那今天一定要h一次。  
很高兴，爆豪的鞋子安安分分地排在鞋架上。我简直想放烟花庆祝。  
我以为他会在厨房里，没想到没有。客厅里也没有。我独自站在静悄悄的房子里。说起来，我脱鞋的时候喊了一声「我回来了」，爆豪也没有一脸不耐烦地出来迎接我。  
啊，好寂寞。  
只剩下一个地方，我想爆豪一定在那里。我尽量放轻脚步，按下卧室门把时用另一只手抵着它，拨片滑开的声音便小得几乎听不清。  
卧室窗帘拉得紧紧的，只在床头柜上留了一盏灯，亮度也调到了最低。我的爆豪斜倚在垫高的枕头上，闭着眼睛睡着了。  
他是看书时睡着的，右手搭在薄薄的书页上，被子只掖到了小腹。还好没有开空调，否则我真怕他着凉。爆豪即使已经睡熟，眉心仍然微微地皱着，大概梦境不怎么合他心意吧。  
真好看。这还是我的爆豪。轰焦冻的。  
我眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。我可以看很久，因为他的小表情实在太多了。就跟小猫一样，毛茸茸的呢。时不时皱一皱鼻子，鼻翼就会浮起细纹，让人好想摸一摸。  
但是今天，我还给自己制订了计划。爆豪想睡就睡吧，我可以一个人完成。而且，睡着的爆豪对我完全没有抵抗，或许我还可以做一些很想试一试但从前从来没有被允许过的事情。  
爆豪真的太累啦。连我把书拿走，掀开被单，都没有任何反应。不过不用担心，我绝对不会累着他的。  
好色呀，居然还穿着v领的套头衫。我轻轻碰了碰他露在外面的锁骨，是暖的。这个时候我又忍不住想，这个领口开大些就好了，也许我可以从这里伸进手去，让他变得更色一点呢。我脑海里浮现出了爆豪的战斗服的模样。不知道会怎么样？我这么做的话。  
床头的灯光是暖黄色，映照到爆豪身上，在他下巴到脖颈的连接处打下了浅浅的阴影。我的手指顺着他的锁骨往上滑动，触碰到的皮肤像上好的绸缎，还富有弹性，舒服极了。  
触及他的下巴时，他好像感觉到了什么，眼珠在眼皮背后颤了颤，服从我的动作仰起了下颚。但他没有醒。  
这不是跟讨要爱抚的猫儿一样嘛，想要人挠挠下巴什么的。  
我好兴奋。明明还没有碰触到爆豪的私密的地方，我却已经感觉到内裤紧绷的束缚力了。  
我迫不及待地把爆豪的上衣下摆拉了起来。他的腰真细。太细了，无论看多少遍，都会这么觉得的。线条柔韧的肌肉覆盖在健康的骨骼上，即使在放松的状态，仍然能看见微微鼓起的轮廓。我最喜欢看他穿低腰的裤子，看他露出的内裤边，还有滑入鼠蹊部的漂亮的人鱼线。好想h。  
我扶着爆豪的侧腰，往上摸索，稍微用力就能勾勒出他肋骨的形状。太好摸了，常年锻炼出来的肌肉。不用担心会把他玩坏，因为他总能很好地全盘接收。  
暖洋洋的身体遇到我还有些凉的手指，有些不适地瑟缩了一下。我没有急着继续往上，在他胸腹连接的地方停留了一会儿，又畅快地描摹遍了他的背脊，富有弹性的肌肉好像在吸着人的手指。  
爆豪「唔」了一声，头从这一边摆到了那一边。我安抚地亲吻他的脸颊，闻到了我们共用的洗发水的味道。  
他还洗了澡。  
就是在等着我回来亲他的吧。  
我好喜欢爆豪。比什么都喜欢。  
我更加坚定实施今晚的计划。我和爆豪成为恋人以来，几乎什么都做过了，只有那一件事，由于爆豪不留余地的拒绝，从来没有做过。  
把上衣推到了最高。布料乱糟糟地堆在爆豪下巴底下。我凑近了一些。  
从来没有仔细端详过爆豪的这个地方。每次h我试图拉开他的手臂看一看，他总要生气发怒，用后背对着我。但这么一来他就会把臀翘得特别高，我的注意力立马转移了，于是不了了之。  
唔，原来乳首是深粉色的。怎么会是这么色情的颜色呢？难怪爆豪从来不让人看他的胸部。我又想到了他的战斗服，有些愤愤不平。尽管如此，那也太紧身了吧，把胸部的轮廓完全暴露出来了呀，胜己。每次看到胀鼓鼓的曲线，我都忍不住想，爆豪到底是怎么把胸部锻炼得这么大的呢？难道才能man就是连胸部都要满满有料……？真无法理解。  
如今认认真真看清了爆豪乳首的颜色，好像又有一点点明白了。这就是天赋异禀吧，绝对是的吧。这么色情的颜色，看上去还水润润的，乳晕也有一点点太大了。  
啊，难道……爆豪还能产奶吗？  
我被自己的猜想吓到了，好几秒钟都没有反应过来。话说回来，我能让爆豪怀孕吗？  
在我的注视下，爆豪的两颗乳首竟然慢慢变硬，挺立了起来。我不由得睁大了眼睛，看着汇聚在一起的深色纹路，顶端微微张开的乳孔，好奇会不会有奶白的液体从那里滴出来。  
就在这个时候……  
「看什么看，你这个半边混蛋。」  
我抬起头，爆豪却没有看我，而是偏着视线，嘴唇抿在一起，脸颊到耳根红通通一片。  
「原来爆豪早就醒了吗？」  
「才没有。从我身上滚下去啊！」  
「不要。」  
「什么？！」  
「不要从爆豪身上滚下去。」  
「你……！」  
他恼羞成怒，就冲我后脑勺打了一巴掌。他的力度不大，但我借势垂下头，嘴唇正好撞在爆豪裸露的右乳首上。  
「啊……！别碰……」  
他立马伸手来拽我的头发，想把我拽开。  
「明明是爆豪把我按在这个地方的吧。」  
我张口朝那上面哈了一口气。爆豪的反应令我吃了一惊，他竟然就这么泄了力，来拽我头发的手也掉落在了我的肩上。  
爆豪，脸好红。好可爱。想看更多。  
我扣住他的腰，伸出舌头，用布满味蕾的略微粗糙的舌面重重碾压他的右乳首。与爆豪暖热的身子不一样，他的乳头有点凉，没什么味道。  
但我很惊喜的是，爆豪的反应太大了。他像突然拉紧的弓一样弹跳了一下，嘴唇张开喘着气，露出了小小的舌尖。  
简直，就像高潮了一样。  
「好敏感。」我乘胜追击，托着他的背迫使他把胸部高高挺起来。我从乳晕开始转着圈舔到乳尖，然后又缩起舌头，不断勾弄翕张的乳孔。爆豪抖得好像触了电，单单一只手几乎摁不住他。  
「不要，不要……啊……那里……不行！」  
「哪里？」  
「胸部……不要舔……呜呜……」  
我把翘立的乳首含入口中，小心地控制着力度轻咬，同时用手不断地推挤着乳肉。太大了，鼓鼓的，按一下还会反弹，乳下竟然有浅浅的沟壑。  
「会变奇怪的……啊啊……混蛋！呜……」  
我吐出已经被吮得亮晶晶的乳头。深粉色已经变成了朱红，颤巍巍地立在光滑的乳团中央，有点可怜兮兮的。  
「爆豪喜欢这样吗？」  
他突然反应过来，抬膝就来撞我。眼眶都红了。  
「鬼才会喜欢，你这个下流变态的混蛋！」  
好在我反应快，一把按住了他的膝盖。他挣扎着要起来，我连忙转移目标，照着他的左乳首舔了下去。  
「啊……！」  
爆豪弯成了一粒虾米。他的眼睛半眯着，失了焦，身体无规律地轻抖着——  
「高潮了吗？好快。」  
「没有！」爆豪气急了，就要来打我。但他衣衫不整露着湿淋淋的胸部的样子实在没有什么说服力，我用虎口便扣住了他的胸腋，两只拇指摁住他的两边乳首，一边顺时针一边逆时针地摩挲了起来。他立时缴械，整个人往后倒去，只有上身仰挺着。  
「舒服吗？」  
我一边捻动他的乳首，一边用早已硬起来的下半身隔着裤子撞击着他的屁股。  
「不……哈……！不舒服！啊啊，别这么用力……」  
「这样呢？」  
「……唔！……不行，又要……又要去了……呜呜呜……」  
在他即将抵达高潮前，我停下了我的动作。爆豪迷茫地睁开泪眼朦胧的眼睛，自下而上地望向我。  
太好看了。他怎么能这么好看呢？就像被人欺负惨了一样。  
「来试试这个吧爆豪。」  
「什——」  
我把他的双腿分开架在我的腰上，脱掉外套，解开了衬衫的纽扣，于是我的上半身便只剩下一件纯白的打底背心。爆豪入了迷一般盯着我，我知道他喜欢看我脱衣服的样子。  
「该死……」  
我把他已经皱巴巴一团的套头衫脱掉，把他的手塞进了我的衬衫的袖子里。爆豪想拒绝，但高潮后的他身体发软，我没有费太大劲儿就制服了他。他的体型比我小一号，衬衫太大了，所以根本撑不起来。  
「你又要玩什么花样，半边混蛋？」  
我扣上衬衫尾部的纽扣，唯有胸下到领口的都没有扣。  
「爆豪应该多穿衬衫。」我对他说，「太合适你了。」  
大大敞开的领口，终于达到了我一开始就想要的效果。硬质的衬衫布向两边撇开，从侧些的角度便能看见若隐若现的乳尖。  
爆豪似乎觉得太难为情，抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。我把他的手臂扯下，俯身去亲吻他滚烫的额头和眼皮。  
「会乳摇吗，爆豪？」  
不等他回应，我便捏着衬衫的两边拉开，把爆豪的胸部完全袒露了出来。我把衬衫拉到侧乳的位置，稍稍确认了一下，才拽住衬衫下摆往下扯动。这一动作，衬衫的两边开口便往中间收拢，又由于卡在侧乳下的原因，只能带动两个乳团收挤。  
「啊！混蛋……你敢……！」  
我盯着胸部中间挤出的小小缝隙，感觉根本无法移开视线。我把爆豪的手臂也拉了下来，使得他自己紧紧地夹着自己的胸乳，两只手腕却交叠到小腹一处，被我牢牢握住。我重复胯部前顶撞击的动作，看着爆豪被我撞得一下一下往上窜，胸部的肌肉也伴随着激烈的动作上下颤动。  
「好色啊，胜己。」  
「呜呜呜……」  
爆豪已经完全说不出话来了。我感觉到我顶撞到了他下身的硬处，那里热得惊人，若有似无的湿气印在棉质睡裤上，他很快便射了第二次。生理泪水断线一般滑落，很快我意识到爆豪微微张开的唇角也有唾液流出，顺着下巴，最后滴落在他小山包一般鼓起的乳团上。  
我终于忍不住了。我放开爆豪的手，他立即往后倒了下去。我解开腰带时手指都有些发抖，刚把下身释放出来，就迫不及待地把它抵到了爆豪唇边。  
刚刚高潮过的爆豪仍然半合着眼睛，嘴唇勾起来笑的模样却坏透了。  
「你这不是硬得快爆炸了嘛，焦冻。」  
这种时候喊我的名字，实在太犯规了。我咬了咬下唇，让自己冷静下来。  
「帮帮我，胜己。」  
爆豪用手肘支撑着自己勉强从床褥里坐了起来。他抹了一把自己汗湿的胸部，挑眉看了我一眼。  
「要不要乳交？」  
「什么？」我震惊地睁大了双眼。  
爆豪「啧」了一声，一脸没好气的表情。他把我扯了过去，上身靠在枕头上，维持着用衬衫夹住胸部的姿势，把我的下身含进了嘴里。  
我一进入那热乎乎的地方，我就感觉自己差点高潮了。我低下头看爆豪，爆豪也看着我。他的嘴巴几乎被我的东西撑变形了，脸颊都鼓了起来。他的舌头在逗弄着它，他的眼神里满是促狭。  
他把它吐了出来，稍稍按落它翘起的弧度，挺起左胸，把末端与自己的乳首按在了一起。  
「唔……！」  
我猛地皱眉。我没有想到，这么简单的动作居然能带给我那么大的冲击，也许心理上的远比生理上的要大。爆豪胜己，活跃于第一线的英雄爆心地，正用他圆鼓的胸部给我乳交……  
「真逊。」爆豪看着我隐忍的表情，有些得意。  
我用五指把滑落到眼廓附近的头发撩了上去，然后一把摁倒了爆豪。  
「这里。」我两手拢住爆豪的胸部，把自己的下身放在两块胸肌中间的缝隙里，然后用指尖点了点乳首，「会产奶吗？」  
爆豪的表情有些难以置信，然后便是从额头蔓延到脖颈的通红。  
他大叫：「你能不能去看看脑科……！」  
而我置若罔闻，已经在他的胸部上抽送摩擦了起来。我每挺动一次，末端都会碰上爆豪的嘴唇，后来他干脆张开嘴，迎接我的挺入。  
「胜己，胜己……」  
「唔……别说那么多废话……」  
他的口腔又热又湿，跟下面那个地方极为相似。而且他挺着胸部，自己把乳肉推到中间夹住我的东西的动作太过于色情，我很快便射出了第一次。我往后退了一点儿，一边大口喘息，一边把精液都射在了爆豪的乳首上。  
「我好喜欢你。」最后我吻着他的嘴唇对他说。  
而爆豪已经睡着了。


End file.
